1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The invention concerns a process and a device for estimating the seriousness of accident occurrences.
2. Related Art of the Invention
An important factor in the providing of medical care for or, as the case may be, rescuing of vehicular traffic accident victims is the speed and precision of information reaching the rescuers.
The information regarding the seriousness of an accident occurrence can be used for example to optimally adapt the equipment and personnel of a rescue team being sent to an accident site to the specific type accident and therewith to insure an optimal level of care for the involved persons and, at the same time, optimal utilization of rescue personnel and material.
For this, it is necessary in a first step to estimate the seriousness of the accident. Accordingly, in accordance with the state of the art, various processes and devices have been proposed.
Thus, for example, in the Japanese patent application with the application number 10-163495 a system is proposed with which the seriousness of an accident occurrence is estimated on the basis of an acceleration value and the direction of impact (front, side or rear). In the cited document it is further proposed to designate a likely degree of injury of the vehicle occupants on the basis of stored statistic data.
The proposed solution however exhibits disadvantages. For example, the quality of the information determined by the system proposed in the text depends to a great extent on the depth and quality of the available statistical data. Besides this, only one single acceleration value and a general direction of collision (front, side or rear) is determined.